miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior
Wields powerful swords, and is skilled at both attack and defense. ''-Job description'' Warrior description The Warrior (Japanese:せんし; Senshi) is a job in Miitopia that focuses on single-target damage and party defense. Their weapon of choice is the Sword. Their clothing is called Armor. Boasting high HP, Attack, and Defense, the Warrior is the perfect physical party member, but lacks Speed and Magic. The Warrior's default attack is single-target only. Stats Skills Trivia *The Warrior is tied with the Cat and the Tank for having the lowest base max MP, at 4. *The Warrior has the highest base Attack stat among all jobs, at 12. *The Warrior is tied with the Cat for having the lowest base Magic, at 0. *The description for the Warrior is slightly different in the UK. Here, it says: Wields massive swords, and is versed in both attack and defence. *If a Warrior uses "Snap Out Of It!", a male Warrior will say, "Snap out of it!" while a female warrior will say, "Keep it together!" *Darkeye Slash uses the same Eye as the Face Steal move that the Dark Lord does. *In the Casting Call, there is a unique Skill that is never seen in the Final Game. *The Warrior has 31 sets of armor, making it the job with the most amount of gear (unless one counts the combined amount from both Pop Stars). *If a Warrior uses any skill and does reduced damage, the player can hear a metal clang after attacking an enemy. *If a Warrior uses 'Proud Protector' and is about to be attacked by any Scorpion which makes the message, 'Sayonara!' pop up, they still won't be able to survive the attack. *Promotional material from Nintendo of Europe gives the character used in the Warrior's official artwork the following name: **The warrior is named "Eric" in NOE material, but also named "Demetrius" in Nintendo of America's promotional material. Additionally, the official QR Code of the character simply gives him the name "boy"(sic). Both regions, however, describe the character as the idea of the player's own Mii. **In NOA's material, the character is also displayed as Laid-back, hiding behind the character used in the Cat's official artwork. Gallery Miitopia - Nintendo Costume (1).png|A Warrior dressed as Mario Warrior basic stance up close.png Best_Warrior.JPG|A Warrior with the best possible gear of the Legendary Sword and Legendary Armor. Warrior weapond large.JPG|A Warrior's sword is large due to the Mage's Enlarge Weapon. 2-725.JPG|A Warrior complimenting an Imp. Warrior Icon.png|The Warrior Job icon. Warrior logo.png|A warrior icon on the title page. Skills jump slash.jpg|A guest Mii using Jump Slash. proud protector.jpg|The Warrior's Proud Protector skill, which allows the user to automatically defend any ally (or him/herself) about to get attacked in the current round. Proud Protector refusing to protect resented ally.JPG|A Warrior using Proud Protector refusing to defend a resented ally snap out of it.jpg|A guest Mii using Snap Out of It on a laughing ally. spin slash.jpg|A Warrior using Spin Slash. Double_Slash.JPG|A Warrior using Double Slash darkeye slash.jpg|A Warrior using Darkeye Slash. super snap out of it.jpg|A Warrior using Super Snap Out of It on a knocked out ally Super Snap Out of It Fail.JPG|Super Snap Out of It failing super spin slash.jpg|A Warrior using Super Spin Slash. Darkeye Slash.GIF|Super Spin Slash (animated) DES1.GIF|Darkeye Slash (animated) FriendProtect.GIF|A Warrior protecting another Mii Self Protection .GIF|A Warrior protecting themselves Navigation Category:Job Category:Greenhorne